For the past 30 years, many efforts were continuously made to find antineoplastic agents from natural sources and to synthesize their analogues. As the result, a few of them have been clinically used as antitumor agent. However, effective antitumor agents generally have the defect of high toxicity. Therefore, there is nothing to be satisfied in view of chemotherapy against malignant tumors.